Thoughts of a queen
by Live4Reading9
Summary: We've all heard the story from Annabeth, but what about the other leader? The beginning of the Mark of Athena from Reyna's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy :)**

Reyna POV

I had seen many ships in my life, being captured by pirates and all. But I guess it was safe to say that I've never seen a ship as magnificent as the one that was currently hovering over the camp. Ofcourse, Terminus would never allow that ship to land.

I started to have second thoughts. Could we really trust these people? Percy said we could and I trust him. I decided to put my worries away for a few minutes, and tried ignoring the voice in my head that was constantly asking the same question.

_Is Jason there?_

I saw a few demigods climb down the massive ship.

I made my way to them. The others made way for me.

I came face to face with a girl. She had her blonde hair tied in a messy pony. Her grey eyes were stormy. In those eyes, I saw determination, amazement and longing. In an instant I knew.

Annabeth.

I remembered her well. She was only 13 or so, when she and Percy came to the island. Time had definitely changed her. Now she looked more confident, more like a leader.

We considered each other.

I found it hard to imagine Percy not caring for her. I also saw why.

Then, three other demigods fanned around her, and I saw him.

I saw him, I finally saw him. His blonde hair was the same, but he himself looked paler than usual, more tensed. I could tell he was trying to keep his confidence.

I heard a few people muttering his name in awe.

As I looked at him, I realised that all those months of silence had only strenghtened my longing. I missed the days when we used to just hang around, playing with sticks. I wanted him back so badly, just so we could go back to the usual.

Now, however, I doubted that 'usual' was an option.

Then, Percy came and stood next to me. I glanced at him, and saw him smiling at Annabeth with a very sarcastic and troublemaking smile. They both stared at each other.

Jason didn't look at me like that.

I finally turned back to Jason, afraid of how this might go. Yes, Reyna was afraid.

"Jason Grace, my former colleague..," I internally winced at the word _colleague. _Jason was way more than just a colleague to me.

Emphasis on the "to me."

"I welcome you home. And these, your friends -"

I didn't get to finish though. Because right at that moment, Percy and Annabeth both rushed towards each other. I could feel the crowd tense.

They threw their arms around each other and kissed. They were so in their own world, I found myself envying them.

Or more precisely, _her._

It was obvious that Percy cared deeply for her. He hadn't forgotten her, even after he'd had his memories removed. They were still together.

Would anyone ever care about me like that?

Had Jason forgotten me? He hadn't embraced me the way Percy and Annabeth had. Infact, he wasn't even _looking _at me.

He was constantly glancing at another girl who was stnading right beside him.

Could he and this girl-?

No, he wouldn't do that.

My thoughts were interupted by Percy getting judo-flipped into the pavement.

This girl had fire.

The Romans cried out, but I shouted, "Hold! Stand down!"

I knew how she was feeling – all the anger and bitterness. I was feeling the same.

After a brief conversation between them, Perct got up. Jason cleared his throat. "So yeah, it's good to be back."

Seriously? Is that all you can say?

He introduced me to his Greek 'friends'. The girl's name was Piper. I knew something was up with her right away. She seemed to have magic in her words. The other boy's name was Leo.

"And, this is Annabeth. Normally, she doesn't judo-flip people", Jason said.

"You sure you're not a Roman, Annabeth? Or an Amazon?"

I found myself to be admiring her.

No, this was wrong. I was not supposed to admire her. I was supposed to hate her. Percy turned down everything for her. But I couldn't help myself.

"I only attack my boyfriend like that. Pleased to meet you," she said.

"It seems we have a lot to discuss. Centurions!"

I started giving them directions. I had to put down my emotions about Jason, atleast for now. I couldn't let them come in the way of this quest. After all, I'm a Roman warrior.

Everything was going fine, until Octavian-teddy-bear-face-the augar showed up.

"You're letting these intruders into the camp? Reyna the security risks-"

"We're not taking them to camp, Octavian," I cut him off.

"These are our guests. We will welcome them, and will talk to them. As augur, you should burn an offering to thank the gods for bringing Jason back to us safely." I said.

But, I found it hard to believe my own words. Was Jason really back? He seemed pretty different. And he also seemed to look at that girl, Piper, alot.

I felt a pang of pain in my chest. Had he really forgotten me?

"Good idea," Percy put in. "Go burn your bears, Octavian."

Despite all the seriousness, I almost smiled at his comment. "You have my orders. Go"

Octavian shot a look of pure loathing to Percy. I felt angry at him. Percy was much better than that stupid augar anyways.

He finally left. Good riddance.

"Excellent." I turned to Jason, trying not to lose myself in the way he had changed. "Let's talk, and we can have a proper reunion."

**So I tried my best to bring out Reyna's thoughts during the second chapter of the Mark of Athena. **

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**First of all, thanks to all those who reviewed! It meant alot to me, since this was my first story after all :)**

**We're All Okay – I'm not going to be doing Percy's POV in this story, but I'll most probably write another story in which he's describing the events of the book :)**

**Now for chapter 2.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Reyna's POV**

A month ago I wouldn't have believed that there were other demigods out there, those who weren't Roman. Now, however, I found myself standing with these so-called 'greeks'.

I led the newcomers to the Forum.

It was the only safe place I could think of. Besides, I still didn't completely trust these greeks. What if this was all some sort of trick, and they ended up burning the camp?

But still. Percy seemed pretty convinced. Also, Jason was with them. I tried not to think about him much – the way he had changed. But I couldn't help it. I knew something was up with him. He didn't have that Roman look in him anymore. It was as if the other camp had somehow _changed_ him, made him more like them.

The idea gave me a sharp pain in the chest.

I noticed Annabeth was staring in awe at the Forum. Maybe this stuff wasn't there at her camp.

We sat at one table. A tornado of food platters settled onto the table.

I glanced at Percy, and saw him talking to Annabeth. He had missed her so much, and now they were finally together. She seemed wary, however.

I suddenly got that envious feeling in my stomach again. It was not fair – Annabeth still had Percy. Even after losing his memories, he hadn't forgotten her. I'm pretty sure Jason had forgotten all about me. If he still remembered everything though, he definitely wasn't showing it.

_What are you doing, Reyna? This is supposed to be a meeting. You're not supposed to get lost in your own thoughts._

I snapped back to reality. I called a toast to friendship.

Introductions were made all around.

Jason explained how he'd arrived at Camp Half-Blood. He explained his quest with the other two – Piper and Leo and how he'd rescued Juno.

"Impossible!", Octaian broke in. _Not now_, I mentally groaned. "That's our most sacred place. If the giants had imprisioned a goddess there -"

"They would've destroyed her," Piper said. "And blamed it on the greeks, and started a war between the camps. Now be quiet and let Jason finish."

That's it. I knew it – this girl had the ability to charmspeak. I'd hear enough of it back at Circe's island.

That's also when I realised Jason and this girl were definitely together.

It broke my heart to pieces, knowing that he had actually forgotten me.

It also made me angry. During his disappearence, I stayed up late in all nights thinking of ways to bring him back. Meanwhile, he'd gone and found himself a new girlfriend.

I couldn't believe he could be so dense.

But I decided to let that feeling go now. No, I couldn't let this jeopardise our only hope at peace.

Percy then recounted his part of the story.

He described his quest with Frank and Hazel, and how he'd returned with the lost eagle standard of Rome to repel an attack by the giants army.

For that, I would forever be grateful. When Percy had first come, I'd been angry, and also a little scared. Then he'd saved the camp, something which I'd never forget. It made me want to be friends with him.

I'd already lost Jason. I didn't want to lose Percy too.

Jason whistled. "No wonder they made you praetor."

I sensed some uneasiness in those words. Why was Jason acting like this? While he was busy with a girl, Percy had actually saved our home.

_Don't get angry at him, Reyna. It wasn't his fault._

Octavian snorted. "Which means we now have _three_ praetors! The rules crearly state we can only have two!"

Yes, that was a problem.

"On the bright hand," Percy said, "both Jason _and_ I outrank you, Octavian. So we can _both _tell you to shut up."

I cracked a smile. This guy was just too funny.

Jason gave Percy a fist bump. Oh, look. A new bromance was forming.

"We'll have to figure out the extra praetor problem later. Right now we have more serious issued to deal with," I said.

"I'll step aside for Jason." Percy said. "It's no biggie."

Ok, I did not expect that.

Or maybe I did. This was Percy Jackson after all, the man who turned down power.

Apparently, Octavian had a hard time believing it too.

Percy ignored him and started talking to Jason. "You're Thalia Grace's brother, huh?"

Wait, what?

Brother? Jason had a sister?

He never mentioned a sister...

And how did Percy know this? Do they know each other? Ok, too many questions.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was saying something.

"We should talk about the Great Prophecy. It sounds like the Romans are aware of it too?" she said.

I nodded. "We call it the Prophecy of Seven. Octavian, you have it committed to memory?" I asked him.

"Recite it, please. In English, not Latin"

Octavian proceeded to recite it, but he was interrupted by Annabeth. She had just finished the other other half of the prophecy.

Frank sat forward and stared at her in fascination. "Is it true that you're a child of Min – I mean Athena?" he asked.

"Yes...why is that such a surprise?", she said, defensively.

I knew what everyone was thinking. Here in Rome, Minerva was a virgin goddess. Meaning, she wasn't supposed to have any children.

Octavian scoffed. "If you're truly a child of the wisdom goddess -" I knew where he was going with this.

"Enough." I snapped. "Annabeth is here in peace. Besides..." I tried giving her a look of respect, but I don't think it was convincing. "Percy has spoken highly of you."

Ok, I didn't mean it to sound that way. I just couldn't bear it...she still had everything, and Percy had turned me down for her. I could understand him, but it was still unfair.

Percy looked down, suddenly very interested in his cheeseburger. I also saw Jason give me a confused look. Annabeth seemed to notice.

_Oh no._

She was probably going to yell at me...

"Uh, thanks..."

Ok, wow. She chose to ignore it.

It only strenghtened my admiration for her. Much against my will, that is.

The conversation kept going, and eventually we ended up talking about the Mare Nostrum.

"Mary who?", the curly-haired boy, Leo, said. "Mare Nostrum," Jason explained. "_Our sea_. It's what the Ancient Romans called the Mediterranean."

Well, atleast he remembered something about Rome.

I extended his point. "The territory that was once the Roman Empire is not only the birthplace of gods. It's also the ancestral home of monsters, Titans and giants...and worse things. As dangerous as travel is for demigods here in America, there it would be ten times worse."

"You said Alaska would be bad." Percy piped in. "We survived that"

I shook my head. I had to give it to him for being optimistic, though. "Percy, travelling in the mediterranean is a different level of danger all together. No hero in his right mind would go there."

"Then we're good!" Leo said. "Because we're all crazy, right?"

Hmm...something was wrong with this boy...

Before I knew it, we were discussing the prophecy again. Suddenly, a cyclops and a hell hound bounced towards us.

I remember seeing the cyclops – what was his name – fighting on our side, and Percy riding on his pet hellhound.

Yup, pet hellhound. I wonder where he got _that_ from. Then again, I had two metallic dogs, so I shouldn't be the one complaining.

The harpy (Ella, right?) on the hellhound's back started saying something. Then she looked at Annabeth. "Bad luck. There she is. _Wisdom's daughter walks alone."_

_What?_

"Ella!" Frank stood suddenly. "Maybe it's not the best time -"

"_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome. Twins snuff out the angel's breath. Who holds the key to endless death. Giant's bane stands gold and pale, Won through pain from a woven jail.",_she finished.

Everyone started at the harpy. Annabeth looked like she'd just seen a ghost.

Oh, I've heard _that_ prophecy before. Atleast, parts of it.

Could this mean the – no. I tried not to finish the thought. The last time I had heard it...

Percy was the first to recover. "I know!", he said with obvious fake enthusiasm. He took the cyclops hand. "How about you take Ella to get some fresh air? You and Mrs O'Leary -"

"Hold on," Octavian said. 'What was that she said? It sounded like-"

"Ella reads alot. We found her at a library", Frank blurted out.

"Books." she muttered. "Ella likes books."

Obviously, Percy, Frank and Hazel were hiding something. You could see it in all of their faces, like the three of them shared a secret.

Percy's face read, _Help._

Annabeth said something in hope to save Percy. Well, this girl knew how to handle situations.

Then again, she was the daughter of the wisdom goddess.

She suggested that the three of them shadow travel somewhere. I understood that this was just an attempt to hide them from Octavian. I could understand why. If he got his hands on the harpy, she could be in deep trouble.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for my approval. I studied them They seemed harmless, plus what would it matter if they go. Also, for some reason I didn't want Octavian to get his hands on this harpy. "Fine," I said. "Go."

Now on to the business again.

"Well," I said. "Octavian was right about one thing. We must gain the senate's approval before we let any of our legionnaires go on a quest – especially on as dangerous as you're suggesting."

Ofcourse, Octavian wouldn't give up so easily. "This whole thing smells of treachery. That trireme is not a ship of peace!" he said.

"Come aboard, man." Leo said. "I"ll give you a tour. You can steer the boat, and if you're really good I'll give you a little paper captain's hat to wear."

This only angered him more. But the image of Octavian wearing a paper hat almost made me smile.

'How dare you -", he began. "It's a good idea," I cut him. "Octavian, go with him. See the ship. We'll convene a senate meeting in one hour." I said.

_Just go, Octavian._

I gave him a hard glare.

"But..." he saw my expresson. "Fine."

"Back soon," Leo said, while getting up. "This is gonna be epic."

Something in his tone made me feel uneasy...something was suspicious.

I couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong. But maybe that was just because of my nature.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jason, who finally had the decency to talk to me.

I did feel a bit happy, seeing that he was talking to me.

But what he said broke me.

"Uh, Reyna, if you don't mind , I'd like to show Piper around before the senate meeting. She's never seen New Rome."

_Really? Can you really be that dense? You haven't talked to me properly even once since when you arrived. I was your best friend, we did so many things together, we had so many memories together. Instead you want to show your new girlfriend who you've just met around the city? Really?_

This wasn't the Jason I knew. It broke my heart. But I'd had enough – I wasn't going to go chasing around him. If he didn't want me again, then I had no choice. I had my dignity, and I didn't want to go around a man who would so easily fall in love with a woman.

"Ofcourse." was all I said.

Percy took Annabeth's hand. "Yeah, me too. I'd like to show Annabeth -"

"No," I snapped.

"Sorry?", he said.

"I'd like a few words with Annabeth. Alone, if you don't mind, my fellow praetor." I said. Ofcourse, this wasn't a question. I _had _to speak with Annabeth. She was the only one I could trust. Certainly not Leo, or Piper.

Not even Jason.

Also, I didn't want Percy spending _too _much time with her, when I had to discuss something important with her.

I didn't want to get angry at her, since she and Percy were actually together even before he came here. But, I couldn't help but having a few bitter thoughts towards her.

Not that those thoughts mattered.

"Come, daughter of Athena. Walk with me."

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Please review, it would make my day :)**


End file.
